We have recently installed a Raman microprobe attachement into our existing laboratory Raman system. The preliminary experimental results with NIR Raman microspectroscopy show clearly the inhomogeneity of the arterial tissue samples. Such inhomogenrity is resulted from the combined factors of tissue molecular compositions, anatomic distributions and lesion morphologies. It appears that we need to address two issues for better performance. one is to replace the xisting filter illuminating the sample with a more appropriate one. We have also have to eliminate the fluorescence coming from the microscope slide using a meminconfocal arrangement.